The invention relates generally to fluid discharge devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for mounting such fluid discharge devices one or more components of a processing system.
A variety of systems transfer fluids from a fluid supply source to one or more fluid discharge devices. In some systems, an arrangement of fluid conduits, which may include metal pipes, plastic pipes, and/or hoses, may provide a flow path for routing, channeling, or otherwise delivering a fluid from a fluid supply source to a fluid discharge device, such as an air manifold. In the case of an air manifold, air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through a series of nozzles. Fluid discharge devices may also include an air knife, through which air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through a slot-shaped outlet as a sheet or “blade” of air. The output of the fluid discharge devices may be utilized for a variety of applications, such as drying and removing moisture from objects, removing dust or debris, cooling, surface preparation, and so forth.